Shúnozlo
Shúnozlo is an enormous planet, several light hours in diameter, residing in an alternate universe where the gravitational constant is orders of magnitude weaker than in our own. The planet is from space a starlike white color, its extremely thick water vapor clouds giving off a blinding reflection. It has a brilliant orange moon, Básr, which orbits around Shúnozlo ever 3,000 years. Despite the long days and nights of Shúnozlo, the surface temperature is fairly even across the surface, violent, 390,000 mile per hour winds blowing through the atmosphere,distributing heat. These winds have stopped all but the most high tech societies on the planet's surface from ever traveling outside the atmosphere. The surface Below 200,000 miles, Shúnzolo's atmosphere is fairly hospitable for human life, having a tempurature typically between -35 and 50 degrees celsius. The atmosphere has a higher concentration of water vapor than earth, and the surface and skies are wracked with storms containing clouds several hundred thousand cubic miles in volume, making the sky dark and pouring feet of rain. Generally, the weather on the ground is much calmer than in the skies, the megaflora protecting humans from the worst wrath. The sky is blue-gray the sun of this world appearing as a bright blue blur. The thick, cloudy atmosphere makes the stars and moon invisible, however, during the night the nearby stars in the local globular cluster light up the sky enough to make it a deep twilight rather than true darkness. The most notable feature of the surface are the megaflora, enormous treelike plants towering over 100,000 miles tall, their trunks brilliant green with all the plant life they support. On the surface, the flora is of a more similar size to earth flora, in drier areas or areas shaded by the megafauna they are typically only small forests or plains, in areas with direct exposure to the sun the land is covered in thick humid jungles over 20 miles thick in some spots. The humans of the surface typically settle in areas with thin forests or plains. The seas of Shúnozlo are forever obscured by violent storms, and are unapprochable, the wind strength of the storms being so high it coul tear a man limb from limb. Human society Human written history goes back about 200,000 years on Shúnozlo, the origin of humanity on the planet is unknown. Currently, around 93 trillion humans live in an area about 200,000 miles across, large from a human perspective but merely a speck from the perspective of the world as a whole. The society can be divided into three key parts, the thinly populated, low tech societies originating from the Diaspora of the endless city. These societies include the Behru empire and Sedone, their total population being around 3 billion. Their level of technology is fairly similar to that of earth in the modern age. The scattered people are mostly unaware of the other societies of Shúnozlo. The Second group of societies inculde the peoples of the trees. Their vertically oriented cities stretch throughout the trunks and branches of 3 of the megaflora in the area, holding around 78 trillion people. The people of the trees farm the native fauna that live off the trunk, using robots to limb up and down the rows. The people of the trees are connected by the services of enormous airships, frequently with wingspans in excess of 7 miles, sailing through the sealike atmosphere with fusion powered engines. For faster transport, the people of the tress use what have been nicknamed "stars of death". These sleek ships have an electromagnetic barrier around them, keeping the hull of the ship in a vaccum to avoid friction, and are powered by the evaporation of small black holes. Traveling at up to 3% the speed of light, these "Stars of destruction" create blinding light visible from thousands of miles away. Their nickname comes from their use in the war with the empire of the endless city, where they were collided into the ground, creating explosions that melted the land and killed trillions. The third group of societies are the grand cities of the surface. Established as colonies by the people of the trees 80,000 years ago, they include the Ari and formerly the empire of the endless city. They are fully connected to the people of the trees and share their technologies, however, life on the surface for them is much different. They live in enormous cities that covere millions of square miles and hold trillions of people. The land at the center of the city is encrusted with hivelike buildings that have piled up like coral upon the ruins of older buildings, making entirely artificial mountains. The cities of the ground are supported by farms that would be entirely alien to an earth native, as they consist of row after row of 300 foot tall slopes of soil, covered by machine tended crops, and kept in constant light by mirrors, and during the nightime, glaring beacons. The empire of the endless city, with the exception of a small region near the capitol, is nearly uninhabited, with enormous craters dotting the ruins of the city, most of the abandoned buildings sunk in, melted by the heat created by impacts with the "stars of destruction". The few remaining inhabitants have mostly fled South, and have lost nearly all of their technological knowledge. Images